Sydney Shatterdome
Pacific Rim In August 2013, a breach opened in the bottom of the Pacific ocean, through which came the first Kaiju. It required nuclear bombs to destroy the Kaiju and it died on American soil (Oakland). The second Kaiju appeared in February 2014, and attacked the Phiilippines, a few days later the Kaiju Emergency Alert System was put in place so that the large creatures could be detected the moment they entered our ocean. In June 2014, there was a third attack and this time it was in south America. The fourth attack came three months later, and this time Sydney was attacked. It is during that year that the Pan Pacific Defense Corps (PPDC is established, and the Jaeger program begins, and thus opened the Jaeger Academy. The first Jaegers, however, required too much load on the brain of the ranger and caused seizures that were sometimes deadly. It isn't before February 2015 that the drift concept is discovered and a few months later was introduced to the Jaeger program. The Mark-1 Jaeger were produced very quickly to answer to the threat of the Kaiju, and there were some oversights that led to radiation poisoning. The Mark-2 Jaeger were produced in 2016 as the Kaiju attack continued, always with a bit less time between attacks. Shatterdomes were built in strategic places along the Pacific coast around the world. Sydney had to wait for May 2017 before it's shatterdome was complited and Vulcan Specter was launched, a Mark-3 Jaeger. From there, better Jaeger were built and humanity started winning. For a while, the threat seemed to lessen. The Mark-4 came out, and then the only Mark-5, Striker Eureka was assigned to Sydney. In April 2020, when the faith in the Jaeger program hits a low, the Anti-Kaiju wall construction begins, and the funds to the Jaeger program are slowly being cut. This is where our game picks up, just after the Becket brothers go to kill Knifehead and Yancy is killed. Sydney Shatterdome Opened on May 25, 2017, Sydney's Shatterdome was built in a relatively isolated position which left it with the widest deployment radius in the Defense Corps. It protects New Zealand, Australia, the Philippines and Hawaii, as well as all the small islands found in the same area of the Pacific. The wall is currently being built to protect these areas from Kaiju attacks, but it is a slow process and the Jaeger are still very much needed. The Shatterdome houses all of it's personnel, not just the Rangers. It has several facilities from aircraft hangers, to Jaeger hangers, LOCCENT mission control, bunks, combat room and so on. Jaeger J'aegers' (ˈjɛːɡɐ, Jäger, Hunter) are a special type of mobile weapon created by the Jaeger Program. The Jaegers were the most effective first and last line of defense against the Kaiju during the Kaiju War. Striker Eureka Striker Eueka is a Mark-5, the first and last ever built. A full rundown of Striker Eureka can be found here Vulcan Specter Vulcan Specter was a Mark-3 class similar to Gypsy Danger, please refer to this information regarding the build and equipment of Vulcan Specter. Characters Shatterdome Leader: * Open LOCCENT Mission Control: * Julie Auclair Striker Eureka Rangers: * Lennox Thornton * Madison "Maddie" Carter Vulcan Specter Rangers: * Quinn Douglas * Ranger 2 - Open PPDC Strike Trooper: * Abigail Belinda Lawson Research Crew: * Open Maintenance Crew: * Open Training Crew: * Open NPC NPC information to come Kaiju To come